Hold Your Breath And Count To Ten
by Cas-Cas the Nanny-Goat
Summary: Batman arrive toujours à temps pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. 15 minutes devraient largement suffire pour sauver son Robin, non?


Fun fact: le titre a beau être une phrase de la chanson Skyfall d'Adèle, je l'écoutais absolument pas quand j'écrivais ça (j'écoutais Fall Out Boy oh yeah)

Merci à Momiji-sama, my luv, pour cette lecture (et désolée de t'avoir fait de la peine i luv u :'( ), puis aux autres genre Howard, et tout le reste et blabla I love you all guys 3

Bonne lecture à tous et svp ne me détestez pas trop é.è

* * *

Hold Your Breath And Count To Ten

15:00

Les numéros clignotaient sur le petit écran. Ils descendaient, seconde par seconde.

14:59

14:58

Jason se décida enfin à bouger. Il avait mal. Partout. Il n'était plus qu'un morceau de viande presque sans vie, saignant, les os brisés. Tout était douloureux, des pieds à la tête. Sa respiration était faible, son nez cassé le forçait à garder la bouche entrouverte pour avaler le peu d'air que ses poumons pouvaient accepter. Ses mains menottées dans son dos l'empêchaient de se relever – de toute façon, même libérées elles n'auraient pas été d'une très grande aide, car l'une d'entre elles avait été cassée, pareil que l'autre bras. Ses poignets étaient en sang d'avoir tiré sur les menottes, mais ce n'était rien comparé à son visage : nez cassé, lèvres fendues, un œil gonflé, la moitié du visage virant au bleu-violet. Quelques dents lui manquaient également.

Le garçon réussit à passer ses bras sous ses jambes. Il les utilisa pour ramper, lentement mais sûrement, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. En quinze minutes, il aurait le temps d'atteindre la porte, et Batman le récupérerait de l'autre côté, et tout irait bien. Bruce le ramènerait à Gotham, auprès d'Alfred, et il le laisserait se rétablir un peu avant de l'engueuler pour ce qu'il avait fait : partir seul à la poursuite du Joker était vraiment quelque chose de risqué, surtout pour un gosse de 15 ans. Jason avait appris sa leçon : le Joker n'était pas qu'un clown aux idées diaboliques, il était un véritable monstre sanguinaire se cachant derrière des blagues tordues. Jason espérait de tout cœur que Batman lui fasse payer ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Le temps passa vite alors qu'il se tordait au sol pour avancer vers la porte tout en s'imaginant ce qu'il ferait une fois sauvé. Il imaginait déjà Dick chargé de s'occuper de lui pendant que Batman retournait en action. Alfred lui ferait de sa célèbre soupe au poulet tous les soirs, comme il l'avait fait quand il avait attrapé un rhume. Dick lui raconterait des histoires de quand lui-même était Robin. Il pouvait déjà l'entendre rire de ses propres blagues. Et puis, peut-être que Barbara viendrait aussi. Batgirl. Jason avait toujours eu un truc pour elle, quelque chose qui avait intensifié quand il avait compris qu'elle ne l'aimait pas – simplement parce qu'il n'était pas aussi boy-scout que Dick quand il était question d'arrêter les criminels. Mais elle serait obligée de mettre de côté leurs différences en le voyant dans ce piteux état. Là, peut-être se montrerait plus sympathique à son égard. Même que, s'il jouait bien ses cartes, elle accepterait de sortir avec lui un soir. Et puis il y aurait Bruce, d'abord en colère, puis soulageait de voir son Robin en vie. Bien sûr, il le forcerait à rester, quoi, un mois au manoir, interdit de sortie de nuit. Et, rebelle comme il était, Jason sortirait en douce au bout de deux semaines. Bruce lui pardonnerait. Il lui pardonnait toujours. Il lui avait pardonné d'avoir jeté ce type du toit. Il lui avait pardonné d'avoir cassé les deux bras de cette ordure dans la ruelle. Batman lui pardonnait tout. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Et parce qu'il l'aimait, il viendrait le sauver.

Au bout d'un temps qui sembla être une éternité, Jason atteint la porte. Il se hissa sur ses bras – il dût s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à contenir la douleur – et glissa ses genoux sous son corps. Ceci fait, il s'accrocha à la poignée et appuya aussi fort qu'il put. La porte ne bougea pas. Il s'y attendait, le clown n'était pas si bête. Et pourtant, le garçon essaya à nouveau, poussant la porte tout en appuyant sur la poignée, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose. Il était trop faible pour défoncer la porte, alors il se laissa retomber au sol, dans la poussière, et, douloureusement, posa son dos contre la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil au minuscule écran à sa gauche.

09:15

Jason sourit faiblement. Batman avait encore le temps de venir. Peut-être ne prendrait-il que cinq minutes. Peut-être un peu plus. Dans tous les cas, il arriverait avant que tout ne saute. Il arrivait toujours au bon moment. S'il n'était pas arrivé juste avant que Jason en ait terminé avec la dernière roue de la Batmobile, Jason ne serait jamais devenu Robin, le Boy Wonder, et il n'aurait jamais été kidnappé par le Joker puis tabassé avec un pied de biche. Il aurait pu s'en passer. Mais, si Batman n'était pas arrivé au bon moment, Jason n'aurait jamais changé. Il serait resté le petit punk de la rue, le fils de son père le cambrioleur et tueur et de sa mère la droguée. Peut-être qu'il serait même mort, ou bien il serait devenu l'un de ces sbires minables de Double-Face ou du Pingouin. Heureusement que Batman était arrivé à temps.

Pourquoi l'avait-il recueilli ? La question l'avait très longtemps hanté, et il se la posait toujours, surtout dans ce genre de situation. Pourquoi lui ? Il y avait plein d'autres garçons orphelins qui vagabondaient dans les rues. Il n'était pas le seul. Pourquoi lui ? Parce qu'il était en train de se barrer avec les roues de la Batmobile ? Dick était devenu un orphelin sous les yeux de Bruce, ses parents avaient été tués dans ce qui avait été fait passé pour un accident. C'était normal que Bruce recueille l'acrobate, ils avaient la même histoire. Mais lui ? Son père était un tueur et sa mère une pauvre femme shootée incapable de s'occuper de lui. Mais ça, Batman n'avait pas pu le savoir en le rencontrant pour la première fois. Il ignorait tout de lui, son âge, ses origines, son nom. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ressemblait à Dick : cheveux noirs, yeux bleus, un air débrouillard. Était-ce vraiment la seule raison pour laquelle il lui avait donné le costume ? Jason espérait bien que non, qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, que par exemple Batman l'avait espionné depuis plusieurs jours avec l'intention de le nommer Robin parce qu'il savait se battre et qu'il était intelligent. Peut-être était-ce ça. Jason devrait demander à Bruce une fois sauvé.

05:13

Son regard s'attarda sur les numéros qui clignotaient dans l'obscurité. Où était Batman ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait ? Savait-il au moins que son Robin manquait ? Que le Joker l'avait kidnappé et tabassé et abandonné dans un entrepôt avec une bombe ? Savait-il qu'il allait mourir ?

Mourir. Jason eût un petit rire, vite arrêté par ses côtes cassées. Non, il n'allait pas mourir. Il était Robin, le Boy Wonder, le second de Batman. Il avait combattu Clayface, Double-Face, le Pingouin, le Sphinx et des tas d'autres méchants. Il avait rencontré Superman et la Justice League. Il avait serré la main de Wonder Woman, bon sang. Il avait ri avec Green Arrow et Flash. Il n'allait pas mourir dans un entrepôt en Ethiopie. Batman allait le sauver, et il pourrait continuer ses aventures avec lui. Il en aurait plus à raconter que Dick. Barbara l'aimerait plus que lui. Bruce le traiterait comme un adulte. Il serait respecté par tous.

03:02

Non, il n'allait pas mourir. Mourir était pour les faibles. Il allait se battre comme il l'avait fait avant de se voir tout servi sur un plateau d'argent. Il allait se battre pour sa vie, comme il avait été obligé de faire dans la rue, et il allait gagner. Il n'était plus le petit Jason Todd, le vagabond de la rue. Il était Robin, le compagnon de Batman. Il allait survivre, avec ou sans l'aide de Batman.

02:39

Batman allait arriver. Il n'allait pas tarder. Il savait déjà comment il allait l'accueillir : un sourire en coin, les yeux fatigués, et il chuchoterait « t'en as mis, du temps ». Et Batman ne sourirait pas, parce qu'il ne sourit jamais. Il le prendrait simplement dans ses bras et il l'emmènerait dans sa Batmobile et ils rouleraient vers l'hôpital le plus proche, ou bien avait-il une Batcave en Ethiopie ? Riche comme il était, il devait en avoir une dans tous les pays du monde. Dick lui avait dit quelque chose du genre une fois.

01:59

Jason sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il avait peur. Non, il ne devait pas perdre espoir. Il était bête. Quand est-ce que Batman n'avait pas sauvé la veuve et l'orphelin ? Peu importait la situation dans laquelle ses ennemis le mettaient, Batman trouvait toujours un moyen de s'en sortir et de sauver le jour. Il n'avait pas besoin de super-pouvoirs comme Superman ou Flash ou Green Lantern. Il utilisait tout ce qu'il pouvait – ce qui était beaucoup, grâce à sa grande fortune – pour faire le bien et rendre justice.

01:17

Le bruit qu'émettait la bombe était insupportable. _Tic tic tic tic. _Jason aurait voulu frapper l'appareil jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête, ou bien crier dessus. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il n'avait plus la force de faire quoique ce soit. Respirer lui demandait toutes ses dernières forces, et il n'en pouvait plus, il avait mal, il voulait simplement fermer les yeux et se laisser tomber et attendre que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, vienne le sortir de là.

00:49

Quelques secondes. Jason ne voulait pas les compter.

00:40

« Quand tu veux, Bats » chuchota-t-il.

Il colla son oreille à la porte. Aucun son. Pas de moteur, pas de pas, rien. Seulement l'infernal « tic tic » de la machine.

00:31

Son cœur commença à battre plus fort. Il tremblait un peu. Il avait peur. Il était terrorisé. Jason secoua faiblement la tête. Non, non, il n'allait pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas là.

00:23

Quelque chose se noua dans sa gorge. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et leva les yeux au ciel.

00:16

Il inspira profondément, ignorant la terrible douleur dans son abdomen. Il avait bien trop peur que l'écran indique les terribles numéros pour se soucier de ça.

00:11

Jason regarda l'écran.

00:10

00:09

00:08

00:07

00:06

00:05

« Merde », souffla-t-il.

00:04

00:03

00:02

Dehors, un bruit attira son attention. Un moteur hurla avant de se calmer. Il reconnut instantanément les lourds pas qui se mirent à courir vers la porte où il était adossé. Batman.

00:01

Jason ferma les yeux et expira son dernier souffle.

00:00

Le bâtiment explosa.


End file.
